Rungun Race for girls
by En Gen Nero
Summary: The race is on in this sports themed Rungun story. Guys can read it too. by the way.
1. Chapter 1

This is not the official sequal to Rungun Heartbreak, But it did happen right here in rungun. This is The Rungun Race, For Women.

And Now, Disclamer. I do not Own Animal crossing company, but I do own the game. And, Today is my birthday, Hurry up and read, this will be gone after the day 22 of june.

It was the official race of rungun, Everyone was excited, and so many girls were there. Each were Gold medalists. Bangle was the brown tiger,Was taking her obsticle corse test. Amelia, kept trying to get in, but got disqualified for flying. Even Pango was trying for it, she can run for hours. Alot of eyes were on Freya though, she was so fast, She always trains in her track alot. Everyone was going for it. But the evil girl was also trying out. OPAL! Then Opal showed up and said, That is bull. She is over there. Oh uh, MATHILDA. Mathilda came up and said, Nope, over there, That way. Oh yeah, SCARLET. Scarlet, said, My name Is Liza.  
yeah yeah sure. LIZA! Liza the lion, Red hair, Brown skin, Bud's Evil Sister. She won the fifty five dash and didn't even need water or broke up a sweat. At the day of the tornament Bangle, Pango, Opal, Mathilda, even Freya were huddled up. Bangle was saying, Maybe Bubbles will beat us all. she has been known to jump high. Pango was saying, Liz has been preaty slow up until now, she has trained alot. Opal said, I don't know, Nibbles did win more gold medals than any of us. Not by much. Mathilda just said, I don't care who wins, as long as Liza get's last. Freya said, I could care less if we all tied and left Liza Behind. They huddled out.

They were all at the starting line. The judge was signaling them of, 3, 2, 1, GO! Liza sprinted fast, everyone else though, was laying on the track. This was a disaster, why was Liza going but the others were laying on the track. LIZA! She put acid in there water, that mean old lion. But wait, Mathilda is getting up, Freya is right behind her, Opal just finished getting up, Nibbles got up real fast and then started sprinting. Everyone was getting up. and sprinting. The amazing squirl was catching up to scarlet. Thes are the race standards.

F  
IOLiza  
NO Mathilda  
IO Nibbles  
SO Pango  
HOBubbles  
LOFreya  
IOLiz  
NOOpal  
EOBangle

Hehehe, clever, huh. Liza is currently on top, Mathildais neck and neck with her friend Freya, Nibbles, The squirl who needs no more front teeth for Christmas is catching up to Liza. Pango, close by Mathilda and Freya. Bubbles is about to do her super jump and take a better lead. Freya is neck and neck with her friend Mathilda. Liz, apart from being the last one to get up, is in last. Opal just a little further than Liz and Finally Bangle who just went past Bubbles, who will win? Find out on the conclusion of, Rungun Race for girls.


	2. Chapter 2

I never thought it woud end like this, can that Fiesty little nibbles, Ugly in pictures but cute in the game, catch up to Liza, Not in the game at all, hey I said her name right. All that and more in the Conclusion of, Rungun Race (for girls).

Read

Liza was terrefied, How did she get so close to me, I must be a little slow. EAT TRA... But before she could do anything but run, Nibbles caught up, pretended to stumble, triped Liza and leave in the dust. Nibbles got to the finish line, But, she chose to wait for her friends. Freya and Mathilda caught up and waited for the rest. Bangle, Opal, Liz, Pango and Bubbles caught up. As they were about to snag the finish, Liza was yelling, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo!

They snaged it and each got gold.

The judge gave them the medals and said, Congradulation, you are all the champions of Rungun. Everyone cheered. But Liza ran up and said, Hey, no fair, Nibbles triped me. The Judge said, well, I bet she didn't mean to. Then Nibbles said, yeah, I bet you didn't mean to PUT POISON IN OUR WATER! Everyone Booed. Liza was trapped in her own act and said, how did you know. Nibbles said, quite easy really, our water bottle has a light in it. It only goes of if this water is poisoned or contaminated by a harmfull chemecal. Liza said, atleast I don't grow a big nose when I lie but, what is my fate. The goodguys all thought and Bubbles just said, You're Men's locker room food, Hipster. Liza was like, ...Whhhat! Mathilda said, you are going down. Liza was still like, ...whhhat! Liz didn't say anything yet so, You are being pushed down into the Men's room. And then she got pushed down. When she stoppeded, SHE GOT SPOTTED BY TYBALT AND AZIZ! Tybalt screamed, Dude, you aint no dude. Aziz screamed, get out, now you stupid Lion. Liza said, and what if I refuse? Aziz and Tybalt screamed, ROLF! Just then, a scary looking tiger showed up and beat her. She was screaming, NO please, I surrender, uncle, forgive me, someone pushed me down here and, I just wanna live please stop it, NOOOO! She got thrown back up, bruised. Rolf yelled, Don't come down here again, ya here me. Liza had to be rushed to the hospitle. Everyone else Cheered. Nibbles screamed, I love being fast, no one compares to me in speed. Freya disagread, No way, I could beat you easely, you got a head start. Mathilda was like, No, I could beat you Freya. They kept fighting till the end of the story.

Now, this is the second Rungun Comic, how did you like this sports show!

And now...

Review


End file.
